How deep is your love (Black Heart)
by Melmela
Summary: Tratto dall'Introduzione: Ho conosciuto l'amore, quello vero, quello dove lei diventa il 'tuo posto nel mondo! Sino a quando…
1. Introduzione

_**AN:** __Salve, salve a tutte voi! Questa é la mia prima storia (che ho pubblicato tempo fa su di un sito Italiano di Fan Fiction). La trama di questa storia mi é venuta in mente un giorno, per puro caso, e mi sono detta 'perché no?', non hai nulla da perdere insomma, ed eccolo qui, il frutto della mia mente bacata... hahahahaha! _

_Questa storia é ambientata in un mondo patinato, dove il protagonista é il rampollo Edward Cullen. Devo ammettere che é stato un pò particolare 'immergersi nei suoi abiti', insomma voglio dire é un 'maschio' (hahahahaha XD) , e per quanto gli uomini asseriscano che noi donne siamo incomprensibili (Tsk ù_ù, questa poi), diciamocelo pure che sono loro che vengono da un altro incomprensibile e oscuro pianeta, e di sicuro non si tratta del pianeta 'Marte'!_

_In questa storia (oltre ai personaggi della Saga Twilight), ci saranno dei nuovi personaggi. Questi personaggi sono 'nati' allo scopo di soddisfare la trama (é uno sporco lavoro, ma qualcuno dovrà pur farlo); alcuni dei personaggi (per non dire tutti) che noi tutte conosciamo, tra cui Edward, papà C. (Carlisle Cullen), e così via, saranno OOC. _

_Il **Rated** della storia é '**M**' per un motivo, **ATTENZIONE** quindi che **se siete minori dei 18 anni, andate oltre**, perché ci saranno delle scene descrittive di sesso._

_Dico questo (o meglio scrivo questo) ora e non lo farò di nuovo, anche perché credo che sia sottointeso (siamo o non siamo su di un sito di Fan Fiction, no?!), 'IO NON POSSIEDO (per quanto la mia Perv., Pervertita, interiore voglia) TWILIGHT, IL FASCINOSO **Edward Cullen**, E TUTTO IL RESTO DEI PERSONAGGI DELLA SAGA TWILIGHT, ESSI APPARTENGONO ALLA MITICA E INIMITABILE '**Stephenie Meyer'.** _

_Detto tutto questo, sarei felicissima se mi farete sapere cosa ne pensate di questa storia, se vi piace, se vi siete addormentate durante la lettura, se pensate che 'dovrei darmi all'Ippica... ahahahahaha... insomma cose così!_

_Vi auguro una buona lettura..._

_Un abbraccio. _

_-Mel__

_**Ps. Mi scuso anticipatamente se vi imbatterete in errori grammaticali, e ringrazio (sempre in anticipo), chi leggerà, chi lascerà una recensione, e chi semplicemente mi dedicherà un pò del suo tempo.**_

_..._

_**-How deep is your love (Black Heart)-**_

-Introduzione.

'C'è un posto nel mondo dove il cuore batte forte, dove rimani senza fiato per quanta emozione provi; dove il tempo si ferma e non hai più l'età. Quel posto è tra le tue braccia in cui non invecchia il cuore, mentre la mente non smette mai di sognare'. (**Alda Merini**).

...

Ho conosciuto l'amore, quello vero… quello che di tanto in tanto ti fa stare male, ti fa soggiornare per alcuni attimi all'inferno, ma che alla sua apoteosi ti fa assaggiare il paradiso, lasciandoti senza fiato!

L'amore che ti fa batte il cuore a singhiozzi al solo sentire il suo profumo avvolgente, che t'imprigiona, facendoti perdere completamente il 'battito del tempo'... quello dove l'emozione non riesce a tramutarsi in parole poiché troppo potenti per essere raccontate quando la stringi tra le tue braccia!

L'amore dove in certi momenti il sogno diventa realtà, perché tutto, con lei, ti sembra possibile!

Ho conosciuto l'amore, quello vero, quello dove lei diventa il 'tuo posto nel mondo'!

Sino a quando…

...

La freddezza della pioggia impietosa, che si abbatte sulle mie membra, questo è ciò che riesco a percepire. Il battito del mio cuore, che martella come un tamburo ossessivo, questo è ciò che riesco a distinguere. Il respiro accelerato dallo sforzo della mia corsa contro il tempo, questo è ciò che riesco cogliere. Il congelamento della mia anima, troppo lontana dalla sua fonte di calore, questo è ciò che riesco a riconoscere.

Nient'altro!

Corro da te, con il cuore in gola, non sapendo perché ho deciso di raggiungerti, quando ho scelto 'senza'…

Corro da te, con il respiro in gola, non sapendo cosa la mia mente vigliacca deciderà di dire, mentendo al tuo cuore…

Sto venendo da te, per l'ultima volta, perché è la mia anima a guidarmi, vogliosa di sentire il tepore avvolgente di quella che crede la sua 'gemella'!

- «Mi dispiace!»

Mormoro con il fiato ancora corto, sibilando tra i denti queste parole… le mie scuse.

Con i nervi tesi, il viso segnato dal dolore, ti guardo, supplicandoti di credermi… tu, dal tuo canto, sembri pacifica, il tuo volto è sereno, ma questa è una delle tue tante maschere, perché io ti conosco!

Perché ora riesco a vederti con chiarezza... ho imparato, che con me, i tuoi occhi non mentono! Sono sempre stati lo specchio 'pulito' della tua anima, mi hanno parlato di te incessantemente… proprio come ora, che mi stanno urlando tutto il tuo dolore.

Continuo ad osservarti silenzioso, tu dal tuo canto, ti unisci al mio silenzio, scrutandomi con attenzione per alcuni secondi, per poi emettere un lungo e rumoroso sospiro dal naso… stai cercando di mantenere il controllo, del resto sei sempre stata padrona di te stessa, e non puoi permetterti di cedere… maggiormente ora!

- «Te lo chiederò per una sola volta, quindi pondera attentamente la tua decisione, dopo non si tornerà più indietro… è questo ciò che vuoi?»

Mi chiedi con tono risoluto, continuando a guardarmi negli occhi, ignorando le mie parole e le mie azioni precedenti.

Ed é in quell'istante, ho una strana sensazione. Il battito del mio cuore aumenta vertiginosamente; curioso, tento di comprendere il senso delle tue parole… 'credevo che la mia scelta fosse ormai più che ovvia'!

Non resistendo alla tentazione, ricerco nei tuoi occhi le mie risposte, ed è in questo momento che lo vedo. C'è una luce strana nei tuoi occhi, ma non riesco a comprenderla, non capisco se stai tentando di dirmi o di mi celarmi qualcosa… ma oramai non ha più importanza! Con decisione scelgo d'ignorarla all'istante, metto da parte questa strana sensazione, ancor prima che ramifichi, non posso farmi carpire ancora una volta nei fili sottili che compongono la ragnatela del tuo incanto misterioso... così ambiguo, così affascinante e potente.

Non posso farmi imprigionare ancora una volta da te, perché ho scelto 'senza'!

Con il cuore accelerato, traggo un profondo respiro, accumulando quanta più aria possibile nei polmoni… devo darmi una calmata! Sto per seguire la tua visione della vita… sto per cambiare il destino, il nostro, non solo il mio!

'Ormai il nostro tempo è vicino'...

Con questo pensiero, cerco di darmi risolutezza, affinché la mia decisione s'imprima anche nel mio guscio esterno, modellando i tratti del mio viso e la luce nei miei occhi. Ignoro la mia anima che continua a battere e ribellarsi, generando un urlo silenzioso di orrore e angoscia... espiro l'aria dai polmoni, sino a svuotarmi di tutto, di te, di noi, almeno per il momento, almeno sinché tu sei ancora qui! Impietoso, come non lo sono mai stato, verso di te, di me, continuo a ripetermi come un mantra ipnotizzante le parole, che da qui a pochi secondi, metteranno fine a tutto… definitivamente!

- «Questo è il modo in cui doveva finire!»

Ti rispondo risoluto, guardandoti dritto negli occhi.

E continuo a non distogliere lo sguardo, non battendo ciglio neanche al lampo di dolore e delusione che s'imprime nei tuoi occhi, nell'esatto momento in cui il mio cuore manca un battito a causa del dolore… ma non cedo... la maschera è salda all'esterno, dentro è come morire, 'ma ci penserò domani'! E sul finire della mia condanna, osservo i tuoi occhi, mentre cambiano lentamente… guardo il gelo strisciante che s'impadronisce della loro essenza calorosa, tramutando le tue braci infiammanti, in due scuri fredde e impenetrabili.

In un attimo non mi raccontano più di te!

Un leggero sorriso… il tuo sorriso, così ambiguo e seducente, va ad adornare lentamente il viso, gelandomi ancor di più il sangue nelle vene. Con lentezza disarmante volgi lo sguardo altrove, un lampo di riconoscimento attraversa i tuoi occhi, tramutando il tuo sorriso in un ghigno crudele…

- «Ti sbagli… non era questo il modo in cui doveva finire!»

Bisbigli con tono gelido, quasi come se stessi proclamando un decreto, mentre riporti il tuo sguardo al mio, osservandomi implacabile; per poi riportare il tuo sguardo in quel punto preciso alle mie spalle, che ha attirato la tua attenzione.

A queste parole, una stretta al cuore mi gela sul posto, accompagnata da una sorta di tremenda inquietudine… quasi funesta! Meccanicamente, con lentezza disarmante, con il corpo seguo il tuo sguardo, ma mantengo il viso basso, troppo codardo per guardare a viso aperto la fonte del tuo interesse, e a quanto sembra, della mia condanna.

- «Non era questo il modo in cui doveva finire!»

Sento alle mie spalle il tuo bisbiglio, questa volta accompagnato da una nota di profonda tristezza.

Mi domando se sia per te… per noi… o forse per me!

Cercando di mandare giù, più volte, il nodo incastrato in gola, alzo lo sguardo silenziosamente e… e finalmente 'vedo'.

E in quell'istante la mia mente si gela, il mio cuore arresta la sua maratona… la mia anima, che sino a quell'istante urlava il suo dissenso, diventa muta!


	2. Primo capitolo

**AN: **Da questo capito, inizia sul serio questa avventura, spero che vi piaccia... dico solo 'buona lettura' (si spera, visto che non voglio presumere).

Un abbraccio...

-Mel_

**__****-How deep is your love (Black Heart)-**

-Primo capitolo.

Il presentimento, è la sensazione indefinita che qualcosa sta per cambiare…

Quando qualcosa nella tua vita sta per cambiare, riesci quindi a sentirlo… sempre! Che si manifesti sottoforma di un 'presentimento', che ti colpisce all'altezza dello stomaco sino a toglierti l'appetito o dopo una serie di coincidenze, che si susseguono in un breve lasso di tempo, non ha importanza alcuna… lo avverti!Non hai bisogno di essere un super umano, dotato di poteri di chiaroveggenza, per avvertirlo… e non conta la forma in cui si manifesta o come sei in grado di percepirlo, sai solo che sta arrivando, e sta per travolgerti…

Nel caso del giovane rampollo Edward Cullen, lui l'ha sentito sulla sua pelle. E' stato un brivido strisciante che si è abbattuto sulle sue membra, scuotendole con una brezza calda e avvolgente, associato a un sussurro nella sua mente, lontano, ma costante… quasi ipnotizzante!

Se queste 'novità', avessero portato nella sua vita, nuove buone o meno, lo avrebbe capito solo col tempo; ciò che gli sarebbe stato lampante, sin dal principio, era il fatto che la sua vita sarebbe stata stravolta 'completamente'!

Ed è da qui che inizia questa storia…

...

Capto del nulla un suono particolare, che pian piano acquisisce volume, ridestandomi dal sonno…

"E' talmente fastidioso e familiare…"

Rifletto per quel che mi è possibile.

Emetto un potente sbuffo esasperato… offuscato, acuisco il mio udito e, nella foschia del sonno, finalmente riesco a riconoscere la suoneria di un cellulare.

A quanto pare, il mio!

Emetto a questo riconoscimento un lamento di fastidio, che è attutito dal morbido cuscino di piume d'oca; al tempo stesso, avverto alla mia destra il leggero fruscio delle lenzuola, accompagnato da un tenue movimento… quando improvvisamente quel fastidioso e costante suono, volge al termine.

"Finalmente!"

Borbotto mentalmente con soddisfazione, abbracciando il cuscino come se fosse la più calorosa delle amanti.

Schiaccio il viso in quella morbidezza palpabile, beandomi della frescura del cotone e della delicata essenza della lavanda. Sono così strane le sensazioni che si percepiscono in questa fase del 'sonno', tutto è amplificato, e allo stesso modo, così confuso…

"Perché diamine mi destreggio in queste riflessioni?" Mi chiedo intontito, e infastidito da me stesso, tentando istintivamente di riaddormentarmi rilassando la mente.

Non faccio in tempo a portare a compimento il mio proposito che…

Quella dannata suoneria ricomincia!

E' più potente di prima o sono i miei sensi che si sono acuiti?

- «Hum…pronto?»

Una voce assonnata, dolce e brontolante, alla mia destra, rompe i miei propositi (ignorare il disturbatore di sonno altrui e rimettermi a dormire come un bambino), che a questo punto si sono rivelati completamente inutili, e inconcludenti a quanto pare.

Spazientito prendo una boccata d'aria, allo scopo di caricare la portata dei miei polmoni; pronto a dar vita a una sequela (probabilmente originale e colorita), di maledizioni, manifestando a gran voce la mia irritazione… ma avverto con squisito piacere un magnifico silenzio, associato unicamente a un leggero e per nulla invasivo brusio, scaturito dal ricevitore del mio cellulare.

Pian piano mi rilasso, ignorando istintivamente la chiamata in corso, e la fonte di distrazione vicina, fortunatamente silenziosa, quindi poco collaborativa nei confronti del 'disturbatore di sonno altrui'...

Ecco! Sto quasi per sprofondare di nuovo nelle coltri del sonno… abbandonandomi al…

- «Si? (Pausa... altro brusio.) Solo un attimo.»

Continua dolcemente, e a quanto pare vigile questa volta, la stessa voce.

Appunto! Stavo… giacché la comunicazione non sembra conclusa! Ricorda Edward 'mai dire gatto se non ce l'hai nel sacco', te lo dice sempre nonna, ma tu niente…

- «Tesoro? Sunshine! E' per te…»

Persiste la voce con cadenza zuccherosa, sussurrando intimamente al mio orecchio, accompagnando le sue parole con una leggera carezza sulla spalla.

Mi giro con la stessa velocità di un bradipo, e mi ritrovo dinanzi l'esile figura femminile della mia ragazza, nuda, incorniciata da splendidi e lunghi capelli biondi, che le ricadono morbidamente su quel seno rigoglioso, culla d'interminabili notti di sonno, e non solo che… che mi scoppia a ridere in pieno viso, divertita dalle mie frustrazioni.

"Bhe, qualcuno almeno riesce a ridere, e trovare questa situazione divertente!"

Penso irritato, ora anche da lei…

Odio essere svegliato improvvisamente, nel bel mezzo del sonno… si è forse notato?!

Accantono momentaneamente lo stato contemplativo della mia fidanzata, e la mia frustrazione; e solo un pensiero penetra urlante nella mia mente, improvvisamente vigile e sveglia. Anche se spero di sbagliarmi, accorgendomi che trattasi di un incubo… ma poche parole, e altrettanti pochi accadimenti, possono riuscire a cambiare l'andamento di un'intera giornata, e non solo!

"Lo sapevo era durata anche troppo… si tornava alla vita reale!"

Penso frustrato, massaggiandomi con i palmi delle mani il viso, che porta ancora i segni del sonno… scommetto di avere anche un segno 'very cool' del cuscino sulla guancia! Infastidito anche da questo pensiero, predo il cellulare dalle mani di Kate, dandole un delicato bacio sulle labbra. L'ilarità le è passata… mi guarda con rammarico, stendendosi supina al mio fianco, portando il braccio destro a coprirsi gli occhi, per poi sospirare lievemente.

Dispiaciuto, la attiro a me con delicatezza, stringendola dolcemente alle spalle. M'immergo nell'immediato in quel profondo azzurro, che tanto mi é familiare. La guardo intensamente come a dirle 'mi dispiace'… ma a Kate, spesso, basta poco per ritrovare il sorriso, e infatti, non tarda a disegnarsi su quelle sue dolcissime e sottili labbra rosa, con le quali mi mima un 'ora rispondi'.

Un lungo sospiro…

- «Cullen!»

Borbotto scontroso, non sforzandomi di essere educato.

- «Signor Cullen!»

Mi risponde dall'altro capo la voce professionale di Mary, l'assistente del grande magnate delle 'Cullen Pharmaceutical Industry', Carlisle Cullen.

Mio padre.

Al suono di quella voce, un lamento frustrato rimbomba nella mia mente, ma esternamente, resto in religioso silenzio fissando il vuoto.

Sapevo già cosa aveva da comunicarmi Mary.

La mia "vacanza" con Kate era giunta al termine, e Dio solo sa il perché. Anche se era irrilevante, se mio padre voleva che tornassi a "casa" (trascurabile il margine di preavviso poi), non mi restava altra scelta che prendere la via più veloce per far ritorno.

Mio padre è un uomo dai mille pregi, tra questi l'amore per la sua famiglia, ma ciò che prevale su tutto, è il suo senso di dovere e responsabilità per il suo lavoro.

Quando indossa le vesti del Dirigente delle 'C.P.I.', 'non c'è grado di parentela che valga', ed io ne so qualcosa in merito!

- «Il signor Cullen (C'era da confondesi), le comunica di rientrare entro questo pomeriggio. E'già tutto predisposto per il rientro signore, una macchina verrà a prendervi entro le 11:00 per condurvi in aeroporto, se ci sono delle richieste aggiuntive, non ha che da chiedere.»

M'informa rapidamente l'efficiente Mary, riportandomi alla realtà, strappandomi dai miei pensieri.

- «La ringrazio Mary!»

Rispondo pacato.

Spingo il tasto rosso per concludere la comunicazione, prima di ripensarci, avanzando così le mie 'richieste aggiuntive' all'assistente di mio padre, riassumendo il tutto in poche parole, ossia 'Ha colto proprio il punto Mary! Effettivamente avrei altre richieste da farle… per esempio di andare a farsi fottere lei, mio padre e le sue Imprese del cazzo!'.

Lo odiavo in questi momenti, ma non riuscivo a dirgli di no, e odiavo le sue Imprese… e odiavo la vita che non sentivo mia! Mio padre appena gli si era presentata l'occasione, aveva richiesto la mia 'collaborazione', ovviamente per il momento è una sorta di 'tirocinio', per "prendere familiarità" con 'il mio futuro ruolo'.

E' già tutto stabilito.

Una volta terminato il Liceo, intraprenderò il College, con tanto di studi, che possano garantire la mia totale efficienza, e capacità per affiancarlo. 'Tutto questo un giorno sarà tuo', e ora, mi trovavo a far fronte a una realtà che non mi coinvolgeva, semplicemente non era ciò che sognavo per me, e per il mio futuro.

Ma come ho detto, non ero capace, e non lo sono ancora a oggi, a dirgli di no… a nulla!

E' in queste situazioni che penso 'perché diavolo non può esserci un tasto anche per mettere la modalità pausa al tempo… fermare gli attimi', come questo, che stavo vivendo in questo preciso momento (rientro forzato a parte), con la bellissima, e giovane donna che amavo, mentre si stringeva tra le mie braccia, intenta a tempestare il mio collo di dolci e sensuali baci, alternati da labbra e lingua?

Ovviamente no! Poiché l'occhio mi cade sull'orologio della camera nella quale soggiornavamo da pochi giorni, troppo pochi, le cui lancette sono posizionate a indicare le 10:00, e ciò significa che la nostra "vacanza" ha ormai le ore contate, per non dire che è in concreto giunta al termine, nel momento stesso in cui quel dannato telefono ha deciso di mettersi a squillare.

Dovevamo trascorrere due settimane a Londra, poi che queste siano state ridotte a quattro stramaledettissimi giorni, é un'altra storia.

Prendo tra le mani il volto di Kate, che mi guarda assorta, mentre porta delicatamente le mani all'altezza della fascia dei miei boxer…

Non c'è tempo, anche se mi costa, devo fermarla. Le do un tenero bacio sulla fronte. Mi guarda, questa volta con rassegnazione. Ha capito, viviamo la 'stessa realtà' del resto! Si abbraccia a me, portandosi con il viso all'angolo tra la mia spalla e il mio collo, sospirando lievemente.

- «Preparo le valige, mentre tu inizi a farti una doccia?»

Mormora, con il viso ancora nascosto.

- «Ti amo sai?»

E' l'unica cosa che riesco a dirle in questo momento.

- «E' per questo che sono qui!»

Mi risponde riportando il viso alla mia altezza per guardarmi dritto negli occhi.

"E' ciò che a me basta!"

Riesco a pensare.

'Arrivederci Londra, arrivo New York', è ciò che mi dico subito dopo…

Nello stesso momento, lungo la schiena, mi serpeggia una strana sensazione, mista a inquietudine e… e qualcos'altro! Stringo di più tra le mie braccia Kate, lasciandole un bacio tra i setosi capelli biondi, e decido di accantonare queste sensazioni in un angolo remoto della mia mente.

…

La mia cara New York!

La città che mi ha visto nascere diciotto anni fa, in una tra le famiglie più influenti degli Stati Uniti d'America. La città che ha visto nascere e morire le mie passioni, i miei sogni… questo è ciò che penso osservando i grattacieli che contornano la città,come se fossero dei grandi alberi secolari, rivestiti in calcestruzzo, acciaio e vetro.

New York è una giungla, sembra che risucchi le persone al suo interno! Non so se sia inquietante o poetico…

Emetto un sospiro sconsolato, ripensando alla fine forzata della mia vacanza con Kate…

Avevamo deciso d'intraprendere questo viaggio a Londra, perché ne avevamo 'bisogno'! Troppe pressioni, troppe aspettative… stavano logorando il nostro entusiasmo, portandoci via anche il tempo per stare insieme… e poi Kate… Kate certe volte non sembrava la stessa. Certe volte, mi sembrava di avere a che fare con una ragazza completamente diversa da quella con la quale ero cresciuto… una sconosciuta! In quei momenti mi chiedevo, 'Chi diamine è questa ragazza?' Per fortuna, in questi esigui giorni di vacanza, avevo ritrovato la 'mia Kate'…

Con un sospiro, blocco i miei pensieri nel momento in cui Morrison, il mio autista, apre lo sportello della macchina. La sede delle 'Cullen Pharmaceutical Industry', é davanti a me, in tutto il suo inquietante splendore.

Siamo arrivati, si ricomincia!

…

Arrivo al piano degli uffici dirigenziali. Dopo il 'plin' dell'ascensore, le porte si aprono conferendomi la vista del mio "personale purgatorio"!

Un lungo respiro, e Edward Cullen, modalità figliolo ubbidiente, "braccio destro" (non ancora riconosciuto) del magnate Carlisle Cullen, sistema 'on' attivato.

Giunto nei pressi dell'ufficio di mio padre, dopo aver scambiato saluti e convenevoli con alcuni collaboratori, ripenso alla strana e sinistra aria di eccitazione nell'ambiente circostante… accompagnata da 'un'aria di cambiamenti' (il che non sempre è una cosa buona! E' il mio istinto che me lo dice, e non sbaglia quasi mai. Ho detto quasi!)!

Scrollando le spalle, e mettendo da parte questa sensazione, intravedo dal fondo del corridoio Mary venirmi incontro, con i suoi lunghi capelli rossi che contornano il suo viso da bambola, i suoi abiti alla moda che fasciano abilmente il suo fisico statuario e… e se non conoscessi la sua professionalità, e soprattutto, se non conoscessi mio padre, sarei il primo a pensare a un'interessante quantomeno scontata relazione sessuale tra lei e mio padre (se non conoscessi i soggetti! Appunto!).

- «Signor Cullen (Alzo gli occhi internamente…)! Ben tornato… suo padre (almeno non ha detto il signor Cullen! Stiamo migliorando Mary…) la attende nel suo ufficio!»

Mi comunica con un sorriso sfavillante, la super professionale Mary Singer.

'Che diavolo sta succedendo qui dentro oggi'?

Mi chiedo guardandola incuriosito. Non che non sia una donna dall'animo gioviale, ma se continua a sorridere in quella maniera, avrò modo di pensare che abbia subito una paralisi in mia assenza.

Le faccio comunque un mezzo sorriso, e proseguo per la mia strada.

Ad attendermi c'è una porta aperta, dalla quale giungono delle voci, accompagnate poi da delle risate. Una è quella di mio padre, l'altra è profonda, sensuale… mi sembra di averla già sentita, ma non recentemente.

Mi accosto alla porta e vedo mio padre, che mi dalle spalle, intento a parlare di dio solo sa cosa… ma la mia attenzione è catturata dalla figura volta verso di me frontalmente. E' una donna. Una bellissima donna, aggiungerei, sui trenta anni circa, alta, fasciata da un tailleur panna, che mette in risalto la sua carnagione olivastra. Indossa inoltre un paia di scarpe con tacco vertiginoso dal color bordeaux (che i miei amici "repressi", definirebbero 'da combattimento'). Il suo viso è definito, ma non per questo meno femminile, ed è incorniciato da un lucente e ordinato caschetto nero.

Devo dire che per quanto io abbia cercato di passare inosservato, sono certo che la sconosciuta, dalla sua visuale, mi abbia più che visto, ma se anche fosse, non l'ha dato a vedere. Mi convinco che sia meglio farmi avanti, prima che mi prenda per un maniaco guardone, e chiami la sicurezza.

- «Papà!»

Esordisco, bussando lievemente, al tempo stesso, sulla superficie del legno massello della porta, per palesare ancor di più la mia presenza ai presenti.

- «Oh! Eccoti Edward! Stavamo giusto parlando di te!»

Mi si avvicina mio padre a grandi falcate, abbracciandomi per sottolineare la sua gioia nel vedermi (questi sono i momenti che mi ricordano perché non posso avercela con lui); per poi darmi delle lievi pacche sulla spalla, incitandomi a procedere verso la figura misteriosa… "che poi tanto misteriosa non è", penso avendo dei brevi flash passati, non tanto nitidi dovuti agli anni ormai passati.

- «Cara Leah, ti ricordi del mio Edward?»

Procede mio padre colmo di entusiasmo, e perché no, orgoglio.

La figura di Leah avanza verso di me sinuosa, sicura ed elegante, con un sorriso appena accennato sulle sue labbra piene, ma non per questo ostile (credo che sia semplicemente una sua caratteristica, una specie di marchio di fabbrica). Osservo il suo viso, e lo trovo difficile da leggere. E' composto, non traspare la benché minima emozione. Giungo ai suoi occhi, contornati da folte ciglia scure, ci entro dentro, ed è a quel punto che mi perdo! Sono neri come la pece, leggermente allungati, ha un taglio quasi felino. Devo ammettere che se il suo viso è riuscito a celarmi le sue emozioni, i suoi occhi sono un mare in tempesta, ma non riesco comunque a definire ciò che mi trasmettono tanto è la portata del suo sguardo. Non mi era mai capitato, ma mi sento a disagio o forse no… non so come definire le sensazioni che é riuscita a suscitarmi solo con un'occhiata. Breve ma penetrante!

E' la prima volta che mi capita, riformulo questo pensiero… di solito sono bravo a 'leggere le persone', ma questa volta sono totalmente spiazzato. A questo punto mi viene da credere semplicemente, che sia lei estremamente brava a nascondersi o forse sono io che sto diventando paranoico?! Ciò che è certo, è che questa donna, è circondata da un'aura particolare, anche fisicamente… ti cattura come un gigantesco magnete. Che sia benigna o meno, solo il tempo potrà illuminarmi!

La guardo ancora, mentre tende una mano verso di me, quando ormai mi è vicina…

- «Edward… è un piacere rincontrarti, ne è passato di tempo!»

Bhe, devo dire che la sua voce è come la sua risata… profonda, ma soprattutto sensuale.

- «Piacere mio… Ms Clearweater!»

Accenno un breve sorriso, legando la sua mano alla mia, in una stretta che voleva essere decisa.

La stretta dall'altra parte però, oltre ad essere decisa, é anche sicura… e 'ouch'! Un tantino forte… sicuramente più della mia!

Bhe, altra componente da aggiungere alla lista dei pochi, e confusi elementi che ho raccolto su Leah Clearweater…

'Questa donna ha più coglioni del sottoscritto'!

…

Leah Clearweater, dopo 4 anni di lontananza, è di ritorno a New York (seppure ci fosse tornata in altri momenti precedenti a questo incontro, a me non è dato saperlo. E francamente al momento poco interessa al sottoscritto!). La Clearweater, donna alla soglia dei trentacinque anni, dall'aspetto piacevole agli occhi (per essere modesti, considerando le sue più che piacevoli e appetibili caratteristiche fisiche), è niente di meno che il braccio destro di Charlie Swan delle 'Swan Pharmaceutique'!

Le 'S.P.', "come noi" (anche se il mio 'ruolo' per il momento è solo di marginale apprendimento), opera nel settore economico che riunisce le attività di ricerca, di fabbricazione e di commercializzazione dei farmaci per la medicina umana, soltanto che a differenza "nostra", si occupano anche di quella veterinaria ('Eh, si! Ho fatto i compiti a casa!'). Le 'S.P.' di Charlie Swan, detengono il monopolio in tutta Europa, e se questo può sembrare "poco", 'il buon vecchio Charlie Swan', ha Azioni sparse un po' ovunque. Quelle di cui sono riuscito a risalire, sono quelle concernenti le Industrie Americane, come la 'Mechanical Engineering Inc.', e ancora le 'Electronics Industry Inc.', e per finire le 'Aviation Industy Inc.', delle quali due di esse, le Industrie Meccaniche ed Elettroniche, sono concentrate in tutto il mondo.

Un colosso! Quest'uomo 'ha le mani in pasta un po' in tutto'!

Se le Industrie Farmaceutiche, sono il frutto di un patrimonio che si tramanda da generazione in generazione, il resto, è tutto frutto del suo acume, del suo intuito, e perché no, di una buona dose di soldi.

E Swan ne fa girare a palate!

La mia ricerca d'informazioni su quest'uomo è stata, per quanto mi è riuscito possibile, approfondita, e ammetto che in un certo senso mi ha appassionato l'ingegno per gli affari di Charlie Swan…

Sì, perché oltre a fare i compiti di Trigonometria, scrivere saggi di Letteratura, studiare Francese come 'terza' lingua, mi tocca interessarmi all'Economia Industriale, e a tutto il casino che ci gira intorno, soggetti inclusi! Del resto, parole di mio padre 'Edward, ragazzo mio, bisogna 'sempre' essere informati nel 'nostro mondo'! Ricordalo, mai farsi cogliere impreparato… 'o sei fottuto figliolo' (Bhe, l'ultima parte è stata una mia aggiunta ma credo che calzi a pennello!)'. Ed io, mio malgrado, lo sto facendo. Sto studiando, anche se sono agli esordi… al rischio di avere, prima dei miei diciannove anni, un Ictus.

Dopo avermi dimostrato con una "semplice" stretta di mano, la sua palese superiorità, Leah direziona il suo sguardo verso mio padre, accennando il suo misterioso sorriso. Sembra che abbia fatto sua la celebre caratteristica della 'Gioconda' di Da Vinci, ora che la osservo con più attenzione di sottecchi!

- «Carl'… caro, mi avevi detto che fosse cresciuto… ma qui ritrovo un giovane uomo!»

Il suo sorriso si apre questa volta, mostrando una dentatura perfetta, bianca come una perla, risaltata dalla sua carnagione olivastra.

- «Avanti Leah, sono pur sempre passati quattro anni… per quanto tu sia sempre la stessa.»

Le risponde sorridendo affabile mio padre.

'Tsk… Carlisle Cullen… il solito paraculo'! 'Dovrò prendere appunti'. Si legge l'ironia?

- «Adulatore!»

Si schernisce Ms Clearweater, ma è tutta scena, e non tenta di mascherarlo.

Sospirando internamente, già annoiato da questa rimpatriata, inizio a vagare con lo sguardo analizzando i soprammobili nello studio di mio padre… quel vaso deve essere nuovo, rifletto apatico…

- «Edward, dimmi, suoni ancora il piano? I tuoi progetti…»

Mi domanda Leah improvvisamente, distraendomi dalle mie "profonde" riflessioni sui ninnoli di mio padre, inchiodandomi con lo sguardo, non appena i miei occhi incontrano i suoi.

- «Veramente…»

Riesco appena ad accennare con voce strozzata, a causa della salivazione che si è azzerata nell'esatto momento che il mio cervello è riuscito a decodificare la sua domanda.

Fortunatamente, non riesco a terminare la frase, che prontamente mio padre avanza per prendere parola, per stemperare l'imbarazzo.

Il mio imbarazzo!

Mio padre, cattura con un cenno, anche se non immediatamente, l'attenzione di Ms Clearweater, troppo impegnata a sondarmi… a leggermi! Terminata l'operazione 'facciamo sentire Edward un coglione, con una sola occhiata bieca', Leah, dedica la sua attenzione a mio padre, totalmente, anche se in apparenza, poiché sono certo che la sua analisi non sia del tutto conclusa… e a questo punto non posso fare a meno di chiedermi con fastidio, 'perché cazzo, questa donna è tornata a New York? Per farsi i cazzi miei?'

- «Vedi Leah, prima di proseguire i suoi studi per il College, Edward ed io abbiamo convenuto che fosse automatico che mi affiancasse. Ne ha tutte le potenzialità del resto, buon sangue non mente!»

Le spiega compiaciuto e 'convinto' (lui, perché io sono tante cose, per quanto riguarda quest'argomento, tranne che convinto!) mio padre.

Alla leggera increspatura che si forma tra le sopracciglia di Leah, chiaramente dovuta al fatto che non era questa la domanda che aveva posto, mi affretto a rispondere io, questa volta.

- «Ovviamente suono ancora! Semplicemente lo faccio per me stesso e… e per pochi intimi.»

Mormoro cercando di 'sembrare' sicuro.

- «Bhe! Esme deve esserne contenta, che "comunque sia", tu riesca "in qualche modo" ancora a suonare. Anche se ora lo fai solo per te stesso… e per pochi intimi! Spero che mi onorerai di questo privilegio, in questi anni non ho trovato nessun pianista che riuscisse a eguagliare la tua bravura, nonostante la tua giovane età! Sei il degno figlio di tua madre, ma viste le tue intenzioni stai dimostrando, di esserlo anche di tuo padre… a quanto 'sembra'!»

Mi risponde Leah, dedicandomi in fine il solito sorriso.

Ed è il gelo!

A quanto pare, per quanto manchi da quattro anni, Ms Clearwearter ha la memoria lunga! E' inutile sottolineare che a quel punto, e a quelle parole, c'è stato il classico momento di stasi, che dura solo un attimo, ma che è in grado di congelare tutto… anche l'inferno. Il classico momento nel quale non si è stati colpiti, ma semplicemente affondati!

- «Leah… a proposito di Esme! Quando ha saputo del tuo rientro, mi ha pregato di invitarti questa sera stessa a unirti a noi per una cena. Ovviamente si sarebbe premurata lei stessa per chiamarti, ma lo avrebbe fatto sicuramente troppo tardi, perché conoscendoti, saresti già stata rintracciata un minuto prima da qualcun altro. Sei sempre molto impegnata, e é difficile giovare della tua compagnia! Abbiamo tanto da raccontarci…»

Prende prontamente parola mio padre, stemperato la situazione.

Mentre io mi scongelo lentamente…

Per quanto Carlisle sia duro sul lavoro, e ciò che gli gira intorno, non può farmene una colpa se ancora oggi soffro per la scelta che, da qualsivoglia punto di vista si voglia guardare, é stata un'imposizione alla fine di tutto.

'La musica era la mia strada e il pianoforte il mezzo per percorrerla'!

Come mia madre Esme… ma ciò non è più possibile!

- «Mi spiace Carl', ma temo di non poter ottemperare alla tua richiesta! Sono rammaricata, ma ancor prima di giungere a New York, questa mattina, avevo già degli impegni improrogabili che mi occupano tutta la giornata. Del resto, anche la mia presenza qui, al momento, anche se annunciata con un margine di preavviso di mezz'ora, é stata possibile soltanto perché sono riuscita a rimandare un incontro, trovando "giusto un minuto" per passare per il tuo ufficio, per un saluto. Ci tenevo a incontrarti prima che ci sia in seguito l'incontro 'formale' che presto ci coinvolgerà…»

Spiega sommariamente Ms Clearweater.

- «Posso almeno sapere brevemente se Charlie…»

Curioso cerca di domandare Carlaisle.

Cerca, perché Leah con un gesto leggero della mano, non lo lascia terminare…

In tutto ciò, a processo di scongelamento ormai ultimato, dedico la mia totale attenzione alla donna, che in mezz'ora (minuto più, minuto meno), è stata in grado di destabilizzarmi!

- «Oh, bhe! Presto…»

Risponde breve, sorridendo impercettibilmente compiaciuta.

Questo significa che a breve avremo una visita del "buon vecchio Swan", mi ritrovo a pensare.

Mi domando a questo punto che uomo possa essere.

Da che ne ricordi, non ho mai avuto il "piacere" d'incontrarlo personalmente, neanche alle serate di beneficenza alle quali la mia famiglia si è sempre ostinata a farmi partecipare. A suo tempo in maniera noiosamente passiva, a oggi in forma noiosamente attiva. Non che non ami fare del bene al prossimo, ma perché non posso delegare tali incarichi, come fanno molti, ad altri, Charlie Swan per citarne uno?

Ovviamente la risposta arriva subito. 'Fa parte della nostra immagine Edward!', mi risponde prontamente la voce profonda della mia coscienza che ha il timbro vocale di mio padre! A tal punto un'altra voce s'insinua nella mia mente, dicendomi 'ma la beneficenza, quella vera, non si fa in forma anonima?', e questa volta é la mia vera coscienza che parla, quella che mi sussurra in maniera lieve, con la 'Mia' voce!

Metto da parte questo pensiero e ritorno a Swan…

Se Ms Clearweater, da semplice stagista, é arrivata a divenire 'lo squalo' che è oggi, è in parte grazie a Charlie Swan. Swan, che ne aveva intuite le potenzialità, decise di divenire suo mentore, portandola sotto la sua 'ala protettrice', insegnandole 'i trucchi del mestiere'. Posso solo immaginare, con un brivido che mi percuote la schiena, che uomo possa essere lo stesso Swan!

- «Sai Carl, finalmente potrò mettere in atto ciò che ho imparato da Charlie in questi anni. Sarò anch'io una 'guidata'! E' stata lei stessa a volermi come sua 'Mentore', e come inizio, è stato sorprendentemente gratificante per entrambe le parti!»

Conclude la sua arringa compiaciuta Leah… della quale ho praticamente perso 'l'origine'.

"Di che diamine stanno parlando?"

Mi chiedo curioso.

Ciò che però ho notato, in queste ultime battute finali, è stato il cambiamento che ha assunto il suo sguardo. I suoi occhi sembravano liquidi, tanto è stata forte l'emozione che le ha generato quel pensiero evidentemente. E' stato solo per un attimo. Non sono neanche sicuro che ci sia stato questo cambiamento.

Ora però la questione è un'altra…

Di chi diavolo stavano parlando? Chi diavolo è la 'lei' in questione?

E perché mi distraggo con i miei inutili pensieri, invece di essere vigile quando le situazioni lo richiedono?

Alla domanda, di chi parlavano, potrei rispondermi con un 'certamente un cucciolo di vipera', considerando la sua "guida spirituale", e la sua scelta 'spontanea' per tale 'Mentore'!

Una cosa è certa, credo che non mi lamenterò, come prima, della 'guida' di Carlisle, poteva capitarmi la Clearweater o peggio Swan! Non invidio minimamente la misteriosa 'lei'. E un'altra cosa mi é certa, la scelta di affidarsi 'volontariamente' alla 'guida' della 'signora delle freddure', delinea un puro spirito masochista.

O forse, no…

...

**AN(2): **Se siete arrivate sino a qui (e questa é una soddisfazione :D), avete letto una panoramica iniziale della storia, dove oltre il personaggio del giovane Edward, é stata introdotta Kate, la 'storica fidanzata di Edward, l'esigiente papà Cullen, la fascinosa 'donna di acciaio' Leah, e in maniera indiretta Esme Cullen e Chalie Swan! Devo dire che mi é sempre piaciuto il personaggio di Leah (nella Saga Twilight), ho simpatizzato per lei, insomma un pò mi sono immedesimata nella sua vicenda. Quante di noi abbiamo vissuto un'esperienza 'simile' alla sua, 'scaricate' dal ragazzo che amavamo, così all'improvviso, per un'altra ragazza, e tutti i nostri amici erano testimoni del nostro profondo dolore e così via... bhe, credo che ho reso l'idea. Ho deciso quindi di inserirla in questa storia, dandole un ruolo tra quelli principali, e vedremo cosa avrà da raccontarci. Detto questo, secondo voi 'chi é il cucciolo di vipera'? Avete qualche idea? Mah, io si... ahahahaha!

Ancora grazie, e alla prossima.

-Mel_


	3. Secondo capitolo

_**AN: **Salve a tutte voi, e Buona Domenica :)! Bhe, come potete vedere ho deciso di postare già il secondo capitolo (anche perché lo ammetto, avendo già postato questa storia su di un altro sito, ho già molti capitoli pronti, anche se devono essere corretti e rivisti). Ringrazio chi silenziosamente ha letto i primi due 'aggiornamenti', e colgo l'occasione anche per dire 'Non siate timide, potete dirmi ciò che pensate!' (Potete anche commentare/scrivere nella vostra lingua, state certe che troverò un modo per capirvi, e se le mie conoscenze proprio non ce la fanno, sappiate che ho a disposizione 'Google Traduttore', e non ho paura di usarlo... ahahahahaha) ;P!_

_Comunque, vi lascio al nuovo capitolo..._

_Alla prossima :*!_

_-Mel__

_**-How deep is your love (Black Heart)-**_

-Secondo capitolo.

Dopo altre brevi chiacchiere, Ms Clearweater controlla distrattamente il suo elegante orologio al polso, dichiarando che ha un appuntamento, e che é 'dannatamente in ritardo!'

Finendo poi per congedarsi, con un abbraccio "affettuoso" (per quanto la 'Regina dei ghiacci' possa esserlo) a mio padre, e una stretta di mano al sottoscritto.

Quando mi é passata di fianco le ho sentito mormorare un "a presto Edward".

Credo di essermi sbagliato, considerando che la riunione in forma del tutto 'informale', che ci vedrà "coinvolti entrambi", si terrà nelle prossime settimane ('a data da destinarsi), e a quanto ho capito la cena che funge da "allegra rimpatriata", è stata rimandata a dopo di essa, a causa degli innumerevoli impegni di Ms-sono una donna in carriera-e ho le palle di acciaio-Clearweater.

Questo pensiero mi rincuora…

Dopo un minuto di silenzio fatto da mille pensieri da entrambe le parti (da parte mia e da parte di mio padre), mi giro nella sua direzione per prendere parola, ma come sempre mi precede, azzittendomi con uno sguardo ammonitore e un'alzata di mano.

"Riuscirò mai ad avere almeno 'la prima parola' con lui, giacché per quanto riguarda 'l'ultima', è assodato che ultimamente è diventata una delle mie tante utopie… Bhe, ne dubito fortemente!" Mi ritrovo a pensare con uno sbuffo vocale di fastidio, che mio padre, a quanto pare, non si spreca neanche a rimproverare verbalmente, troppo impegnato a 'cazziarmi' con il suo sguardo silenzioso… ma sono certo che avrà presto qualcosa da dirmi 'verbalmente'…

- «Se ti stai domandando perché ho interrotto le tue 'vacanze' con Kate, il motivo è appena andato via!»

Mi comunica imperturbabile, lanciando un'occhiata veloce alla porta, per poi inchiodarmi con i suoi occhi verdi… così uguali ai miei.

Lo guardo accigliato, non riuscendo a trovare una connessione rilevante tra le due cose. A quanto ho compreso 'Ms Queen of the ice', non aveva comunicato il suo arrivo a mio padre, e ancor di più, nessuno sapeva che fosse qui in città già da questa mattina, tantomeno mio padre, per quanto ci sia questa 'profonda stima e amicizia che li lega', non sapeva del suo rientro almeno non prima che la stessa lo avvertisse della sua imminente "visita di cortesia", a quanto ho potuto 'intuire' dalle parole di Leah…

'Anche se annunciata con un margine di preavviso di mezz'ora', mi ripeto mentalmente convincendomi delle mie deduzioni, ripensando alle sue parole (Phf…odiosa!)!

E ancora, "cosa diavolo centra la mia presenza?"

Penso infastidito dai suoi modi…

- «Se ti stai domandando come faccio a sapere dell'arrivo anticipato di Leah, ti basti sapere che 'ho le mie fonti'. E ancora, sei tornato perché mi servi qui! Leah, come del resto Charlie, è imprevedibile…»

Termina lapidario.

E come sempre, papà, intuisce le mie domande non espresse, delucidandomi prontamente sulla questione.

- «Mi stai dicendo che non c'è da fidarsi? E allora perché diavolo stiamo entrando in affari con loro papà, se è così? E perché diamine mi hai richiamato a New York, interrompendo la mia vacanza con Kate?»

Domando con tono sconcertato all'inizio, che diventa rabbioso e indignato sul finire, quando arrivo al mio ultimo quesito, ancora indigesto.

- «Non essere sciocco, non ho detto questo Edward! Ti sto semplicemente dicendo che Leah, giacché per ora solo lei è arrivata a New York, il resto farà 'presto' la sua entrata in scena; è 'una donna dedita' al suo lavoro, ma soprattutto, è 'una donna estremamente esigente'… se domani chiamasse, per comunicare che la riunione è stata anticipata al pomeriggio stesso dell'arrivo della sua telefonata, non ci sarebbe da restarne sorpresi! E credimi, non sarebbe tanto entusiasta di ricevere un no, perché mio figlio, che dovrebbe essere presente per via della sua 'formazione', ha di meglio da fare, che seguire l'andamento degli affari dell'Impresa che gli 'permette' di scegliere di trascorrere la sua 'vacanza lussuosa con la sua fidanzatina', e che 'sfama' al tempo stesso, un numero non indifferente di persone impegnate nel funzionamento della stessa!»

Prorompe mio padre con sguardo freddo e autoritario, aumentando il tono della voce di volta in volta.

Vorrei estraniarmi, pensare a un posto felice, non permettendo che le sue parole mi tocchino… ma il significato delle stesse, l' intonazione della sua voce, e il suo sguardo, mi entrano comunque dentro, come una lama ben affilata…

Continuo quindi ad ascoltarlo; consento che il suo rimprovero s'insinui dentro, nella mia coscienza da ragazzino, che è dovuto diventare uomo inaspettatamente… assimilo le sue parole, sino a provare vergogna… sino a pensare che sono un ingrato!

- «A questo è dovuto il tuo ritorno Edward, non sarebbe conveniente che tu fossi chissà dove proprio ora. Questa è una splendida occasione e tu non puoi perderla, potrai apprendere molto da quest'affare e da chi ne è coinvolto, osservare me è un buon punto di partenza, ma da Leah potresti comprendere e perché no, fare tuoi in futuro altri aspetti! E'. Per. Questo. Mi. Servi. Qui! Ti è tutto chiaro ora ragazzino?»

Termina autoritario, parlandomi come se fossi un moccioso.

- «Cristallino… come sempre! Bene. Direi che è tutto… ti auguro una buona serata Carlisle!»

Mi concedo a denti stretti… considerando che la mia vergogna è stata superata, a mano a mano che l'egoismo palese di questa questione, da parte di mio padre è prevalso.

"Gli servo qui… giustamente", penso sarcastico!

"Perché non si chiede se è dove voglio essere, perché non capisce che non mi sta dando una scelta, e che sta rovinando tutto?"

Continuo a pensare rabbioso…

Esco dal suo ufficio come se avessi 'il diavolo alle calcagna'… mio padre non si premura a rispondere al mio 'arrivederci'.

Non mi risento, è capitato altre volte di 'salutarci' in questo modo!

"E non credo che sarà l'ultima del resto!"

Penso con rammarico, a mano a mano che la rabbia va scemando, di pari passo alla distanza che sto mettendo tra me e quell'ufficio.

Tiro fuori il mio cellulare per vedere se Kate mi ha cercato e… 'infatti'!

_≤ Tesoro, com'è andata da tuo padre? Io questa sera sono stata bloccata a cena con alcuni colleghi del mio… ne ha approfittato anche lui del nostro improvviso rientro. Vorrei che ci raggiungessi, mio padre 'ci tiene', lo sai! Ti amo Ed'. ≥_

Alla fine della lettura dell' sms di Kate, non posso fare a meno di distendere le labbra in un sorriso tirato…

Kate sa cosa comportano da un anno a questa parte, questi incontri 'improvvisi' con Carlisle, e sa che al loro termine ho solo voglia di rinchiudermi nella mia camera e bere, di nascosto da mia madre, sino a perdere i sensi!

Rifletto sulle sue parole, 'mio padre ci tiene… lo sai'!

E non posso che pensare con uno sbuffo infastidito, che "certo che ne sono cosciente Kate!"

So anche, che per quanto Kate sia permissiva e comprensiva nei miei confronti, quando si tratta della sua famiglia, e nello specifico di suo padre intento a organizzare cene, feste e iniziative per fare beneficenza, o ancora semplicemente per promuovere le sue cliniche private, la sua comprensione e sensibilità verso certi miei stati d'animo, sono azzerate! Ed io come, un 'bravo soldatino', mi ritrovo a eseguire gli ordini, 'anche i suoi', per quanto addolciti da due labbra sottili rosa, che ti sussurrano un ti amo alla loro fine!

Katlena Denali ed io, ci conosciamo fin da quando eravamo dei bambini. Seconda, in ordine di nascita, di tre figlie (Eleazar Denali ha tentato sino allo stremo ad avere un erede maschio, ma alla fine si è arreso, e si è goduto questa gioia), Kate è di un anno più grande di me, ma siamo in pratica cresciuti insieme; stesse scuole, stesse amicizie, stesse cene... Eravamo amici, migliori amici, ma dall'affetto è nato l'amore, ed è stato naturale mettersi insieme. Ovviamente ha preso lei l'iniziativa, altrimenti non saremmo qui oggi. Sono sempre stato un po' tardo in questioni sentimentali, ecco! Fatto sta, che tutti lo avevano capito, avevano riconosciuto la nostra intesa e affiatamento, e aspettavano che ci arrivassimo anche noi, formalizzando poi la cosa… come ho detto tra i due, Kate, ci è arrivata per prima. Tutte le mie esperienze, per quante a diciotto anni posso averne vissute, le ho sperimentate con Kate, non a caso è stata la mia prima donna, in tutti i sensi, ed è stata anche l'unica se per questo…

Ammetto che le 'occasioni', non mi sarebbero di certo mancate. Non voglio essere presuntuoso, ma conosco il mio aspetto, e perché no, se questo non bastasse, il mio conto in banca è un buon incentivo per attirare come il miele per le api, possibili compagnie che saprebbero come allietare le notti, e non solo, di un giovane di diciotto anni! Nonostante tutto, non l'ho mai tradita, non ne ho mai sentito il bisogno fisico, non c'è mai stata nessuna che mi spingesse a provare particolari pulsioni sessuali o affini, tali da indurmi a un tradimento…

Kate, è sempre riuscita a darmi ciò di cui avevo bisogno, perché guardarsi in giro?!

Malgrado tutto, in questi momenti, nell'ultimo periodo, mi ritrovo a ridimensionare la visione perfetta che mi sono costruito in questi anni della mia fidanzata, domandandomi se mi capisca poi realmente sino in fondo! Io dal mio canto, ho sempre cercato di accontentarla, ma soprattutto di stupirla; l'ultimo esempio è riconducibile alla meta della nostra vacanza, miseramente fallita (volta a riavvicinarci, per appianare le nostre divergenze, e la palpabile tensione che stiamo vivendo), e l'ho 'pensata per lei', perché sapevo che le avrebbe fatto piacere…

Sapevo che c'era stata l'anno prima, d'estate, nel suo giro per le capitali Europee con le sorelle, e se ne era innamorata, insieme alla bella Parigi; da lì è nata la mia idea! E per quanto io stesso, ami Londra in questo periodo dell'anno, avrei preferito qualcos'altro per distrarmi, per stare con lei. Avrei favorito Parigi per l'appunto, ma Kate non ne era entusiasta, ha preferito di no, in quanto presto, sarebbe dovuta tornarci. Bhe, la scelta della meta a quel punto è stata ovvia… previa esclusione!

Ritorno al punto, e penso che questa sua "richiesta", per la mia presenza a questa insulsa cena, che dal retrogusto assume le fattezze di un'imposizione, mai come questa volta non potrà essere esaudita.

Affrontare, e "subire" mio padre é un conto, ma la Clearweater come aggiunta è tutta un'altra storia!

Con un sospiro, decido che non mi resta che comunicarlo alla mia dolce e ritrovata fidanzata. Anche se qualcosa mi dice che dopo questo 'no', non sarà ancora così dolce nei miei confronti… ma questa volta dovrà farsene una ragione, questa volta 'no'… vuol dire '''no'''! Non cambierò idea… sono già 'arrivato alla frutta' per oggi!

Voglio andare a casa…

Non faccio in tempo ad accedere ai messaggi che il display s'illumina. Chiamata in arrivo! Mi sembrava strano…

- «Scu-..»

Tento inutilmente di mettere insieme una risposta, iniziando cono lo scusarmi per il ritardo.

- «Tesoro, hai letto il messaggio?»

M'interrompe lei concitata.

- «Stavo per l'appunto per mandarti un messaggio Katy!»

Rispondo infastidito!

Oggi ho avuto la mia razione d'interruzioni, per farmela bastare per il resto della giornata! Posso averne abbastanza?

- «Un messaggio? Per dirmi cosa? Edward, diamine! Dovresti essere già nei pressi di casa mia, hai per caso dato un'occhiata all'orologio, o sei stato troppo impegnato?»

A questo punto il suo tono assume una nota arrogante, a tratti sarcastica.

- «Kate! Un messaggio per comunicarti che non sarò dei vostri, non questa volta!»

Le rispondo ricambiando il suo stesso tono.

- «Non puoi farlo Edward! Ho già detto a mio padre che sarai qui tra meno di mezz'ora!»

Mi dice lei convinta.

Ed è a quel punto che scoppio!

Per la prima volta dopo anni di amicizia, con conseguente relazione, le rispondo come merita un'uscita del genere.

Dove finisce la mia fidanzata in queste occasioni?

Dove finisce il mio diritto di dire semplicemente no?

Dove finisce la sua comprensione?

- «Sai che ti dico Kate, "tesoro" ? Semplicemente me né 'FOTTO' del fatto che hai detto a tuo padre che sarò lì tra meno di mezz'ora! Ti è passato per la testolina che non ti avevo confermato ancora la mia presenza o eri 'troppo impegnata' a decidere per me? Te lo ripeto Kate, non ci sarò questa sera!»

Le rispondo tagliente e categorico.

- «Cosa c'è Edward? Non riesci a tenere testa a tuo padre, e tenti di far valere la tua opinione con gli altri, pestando i piedi come un bambino capriccioso dicendo 'non voglio' o 'non lo faccio'? Sei patetico!»

Mi dice pungente e ironica, ridacchiando sul finire della frase malignamente.

Cazzo! E' veleno allo stato puro! Tutto mi sarei aspettato, che si offendesse, e che poi mi costringesse ad andarci dopo un paio di moine, com'è solita fare insomma! Non questo, non queste parole, non con quel tono…

- «'FANCULO KATLENA!»

Urlo isterico, tanto che la mia voce rimbomba tra le pareti dell'ascensore, che non mi ero nemmeno accorto di aver preso.

Ho urlato così forte da essere affannato!

Non ho sfogato solo l'indignazione per le sue parole, ma anche la frustrazione per oggi, e perché no, anche per le altre occasioni in cui avrei voluto urlarlo a squarciagola….

Dall'altra parte silenzio.

Sono quasi convinto che abbia messo giù, quando invece mi arriva chiara la sua voce, come un fulmine!

Non l'ho mai sentita così, anche nel suo peggio, chi è questa donna?

- «Sei certo di non voler venire, Edward?»

Termina vibrante, con tono altezzoso.

- «Mai stato più convinto in vita mia di qualcosa Kate!»

E' ciò che riesco a dire cercando di trovare un po' di calma, e d'infondere sicurezza nelle mie parole!

- «Perfetto!»

Proferisce fredda come il ghiaccio.

Non ho il tempo di ribattere che interrompe prontamente la chiamata. Lasciandomi l'amaro in bocca, per avermi negato, anche lei, l'ultima parola.

Che diavolo le é preso? Non mi ha mai parlato così, è sempre stata una ragazza essenzialmente dolce, nonostante i litigi… quel tono, quelle… quelle parole!

E' questo ciò che pensa realmente di me?

No! Non ci credo non la mia Kate!

**.(Da questo punto vi consiglio di leggere ascoltando una canzone… _Adam Merrin – Still Alright_).**

I miei pensieri sono interrotti dalla suoneria mio telefonino, senza guardare rispondo alla chiamata, convinto che sia lei pronta a scusarsi…

Ovviamente io sarò pronto ad accettare le sue scuse!

Non prima però di aver fatto un po' il 'sostenuto'…

Perché deve essere solo e unicamente la prerogativa di una donna?

E' il nostro primo litigio, serio. A lei la possibilità di essersi avvalsa degli insulti psicologici, posso prendermi almeno questa prerogativa io, no?

- «Dimmi!»

Rispondo atono.

- «Ciao anche a te amore! Sì, anche tu mi manchi! Dimmi, come procede la tua vacanza con quell'arpia meretrice? Scommetto che ancora non sospetta che stai con lei, e intanto noi fottiamo alla stragrande?! Quella frigida biondina! Ovviamente se ti è vicina, fingi che é tua madre…»

Dall'altro lato non è Kate, al contrario mi sorprende, con fare cospiratorio, una voce profonda… che conosco fin troppo bene.

Se prima ero incazzato, ora non posso fare a meno di sorridere disteso!

Non è del tutto vero che non ho mai tradito Kate, ma a questo non posso dire no… è più forte di me! Dall'altro lato della comunicazione c'è forse l'unica persona in grado di capirmi.

'Se credessi alle stronzate delle anime affini', le nostre, lo sarebbero in piena regola. Abbiamo condiviso tutte le esperienze che con Kate, per ovvi motivi, non è stato possibile vivere… e non solo!

Dopo secondi di silenzio, tiro su un grande sospiro…

- «Posso passare da te!»

Domando con voce che non riconosco.

Sono a pezzi!

- «Sai che non hai bisogno di un invito…»

Mi dice prontamente.

E mette giù.

- «Arrivo!»

Sussurro al nulla.

…

Durante il tragitto in auto ho pensato a tutti i miei casini…

Da un anno, non ho un attimo di tregua. Le persone che conosco da una vita stanno pian piano cambiando, mentre io sono sempre lo stesso o ciò che si aspettano gli altri che io sia.

Dio, che casino…

E ora sono qui, davanti alla porta dell'appartamento dell'unica persona che può capirmi, aiutarmi e portarmi un po' di conforto…

Busso… la porta si apre nell'immediato.

- «Entra…»

Mi dice semplicemente, mettendosi di lato.

- «Grazie…»

Sussurro, e non credo neanche che mi abbia sentito, per quanto è stata bassa la mia voce.

Mi ritrovo a pensare o forse a sperare, varcando quella soglia… che 'andrà tutto bene'!


End file.
